The Horror
by AmazingE
Summary: Harris and his friends Hunter and Arie live in the city of Dentropalis. But recently there have been strange murders, and Sonic has been missing! One night, Harris has an encounter with a vampire. How will things go for him? You have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, everyone was happy, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky to be seen. On a hill there was a big oak tree with a bench underneath. Sitting there were three hedgehogs.

"I just love it when there's perfect weather like this, it makes this city even prettier! " Arie gazed at the sky. She was a light blue hedgehog with three short spikes that are bundled had light pink eyes and a blue teal sportsbra, pink cargo pants, and pink shoes.

One of the male hedgehogs then had a slight frown.

"But that doesn't mean there's nothing strange going on," He was a light green hedgehog with a light gray shirt with a brown unbuttoned sleevless dress shirt, light brown pants and light gray shoes.

He had three short top one curved upward, the middle one went straight, and the bottom one curved down."There's been mysterious murders, and what's worse is that Sonic has been missing for two months!"

A blue teal hedgehog with short spikes that was wearing a white tee-shirt with a short sleeved, unbuttoned green dress shirt, denim jeans, and brown boots started to speak up. He had green eyes and his name was Harris.

"I agree, Hunter, it is kind of strange..." He started to wonder what is really going on.

Then the sun started to set as Hunter sat up."You know guys, it's starting to get late, lets make our way back home."

Arie also sat up." I agree with you, it is getting late." She noticed Harris wasn't getting up. "Harrison are you coming?" Arie called him by his birthname. He shook his head no but then he looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll catch up with you guys later!" Arie nodded. She and Hunter left as it got even closer to nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wait

Arie and Hunter were sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was already dark outside as Harris hasn't arrived yet. There was a recorded newscast from earlier today on their cable.

The reporter was standing infront of another murder scene. "It looks like we have another murder here. But instead of it being in an alley, it was right in the open. The victims have the same bite marks, and are drained of blood." Immediately Hunter shut off the TV.

Arie sighed. "I hope Harris is okay,especially with all these murders..." She had a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry Arie. We were all taught to fend for ourselves." The sky-blue hedgehog nodded as they waited for their friend

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, a few begginning pages are short, I was new when I wrote them. Chapter 14 might look short, but it's leading up to Chapter 15.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note; I'm. accepting Sonic OC's, but you have to say what they look like, what their wearing and their personality.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Dangerous Encounter

Harris was walking home, seeing all the shops. It was dark outside but he wasn't worried a bit. He took a shortcut to the house in an alley so he wouldn't keep his friends waiting.

While he was walking, a gray hedgehog tackled him to the ground. He had a black triangle pattern on the end of his spikes, and wore a black jacket with black collar, dark grey jeans and black leather boots.

"Hello there..." Harris saw saw the hedgehog's blood red eyes glow brightly.

"Who are you? What do you want!" Harris said frightningly.

"My name is Night, I don't want anything, for now. This is just a warning." All of a sudden he dissapeared.

The teal hedgehog was confused, but he decided to press on and tried to forget about him, however Harris noticed something strange about that hedgehog, especially with those eyes...**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A True Mystery

Arie and Hunter were still waiting next to the window when Harris came in quickly and slammed the door. They noticed that he looked scared. Arie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harris, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked with concern.

"Arie, Hunter, I will tell you what happened," Harris' expression changed a little bit as they all sat at the counter,"When I was taking a shortcut in the alley, a gray hedgehog tackled me. He was strange, but what was really odd is that his skin was pale and had blood red eyes."

"What?! Red eyes?! Oh no... This can't be..." Hunter had a worried expression. He was normally never like this. The lime-green hedgehog then ran out of the room. Seconds later, he came back with his laptop, and set it down on the counter as Hunter started to search recent crimes that had been happening for the past three months."Harris? Do you know the name of this person?" Hunter looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Yes, he said his name was Night."

"Well, the truth is, this Night character, he's no ordinary hedgehog. Night ... is a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Questions

Harris was shocked, also Arie. " Hunter? You're not serious!" He disbelieved a bit.

" Harris, I am serious, Night IS a vampire."

Arie walked over to her friend. " But, how? I thought they were only folklore."

"Well, Arie, apparently not. But this Night character might have something to do with these murders and maybe Sonic's dissapearance."

Arie had a gleam of hope in her eye. "But Sonic is the fastest thing alive, there's no way they got him!" She had her trust in him.

"But Arie, you don't even know what there capable of. But I'll show you two their weaknesses and powers on my labtop."

Hunter opened it and set it on the counter. "Well vampires can only come out at night because they get burned in the sun... But most of the weaknesses of vampires are false."

Hunter continued. " Garlic can't kill them, but only weaken them, wooden stakes aren't effective, but they can get killed by one known thing."

Harris was waiting for him to finish. " They can get killed by a legendary silver sword. But it's whereabouts are unkown."

Arie had questions about this sword, but she had another question in mind,"Hunter, do vampires have any powers?"

"Well yes.I'll explain. If you gaze in their eyes, they can hypnotize and have authority over a person. When they bite, the person can either turn, or die. But they can also spare a person without doing either one. But powers like flying and turning into a bat are false."

Harris was quite interested in this information.

Arie was wowed. "Who knew the web would give that much information!" Hunter nodded. But then Harris gave out a little yawn.

"Huh, guess I'm a little tired." Hunter looked at the time on the cable and realized how late it was."That would explain much. Its really late, let's try to do more investigating in the morning."

Harris and Arie nodded in agreement as they all went to their bedrooms. When Harris opened his door he got in his bed. He had alot on his mind at the time.

_Gee, I hope everything will be fine, I mean, with all these maybe vampiric murders going on and well, everything else... _After he was done thinking, he then drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: from now on I will post a new chapter every day, unless I'm busy or have no chapters to post. I just did all six chapters at once just to get started.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Discoveries

"Harris, Harris wake up!" He heard a voice and took his head of his pillow. He saw Arie standing there like she had a burden on her shoulders.

"Yeah Arie? What is it?"

"Hunter and I saw something on the news, we need you downstairs, pronto!"

Harris realized it might have something to with the murders as he ran downstairs along with Arie. They arrived in the living room and sat down with Hunter on the couch. It was on pause until Hunter pressed play on the remote. A reporter started talking.

" We have footage of some people in the back alleys last night." Then it went to the footage. "If you look over here, you see there are two people, one is on the ground either dead or unconscious and the other one is a female."

It closed-up on the footage and the female picked up the victim and walked away. Then it rewinded and saw the female. She was dark purple, and maybe a hedgehog but hard to tell because of her thick long black ponietail. She had two hair extensions on her ponietail, pink and dark pink. She also had the same extensions on the top right side of her hair, they were over her cheeck. It looked like she had red eyes but hard to tell due to the close-up. She also had pale skin and wore a thin unzipped black jacket that had a black collar sticking up, and her sleeves went a little ahead of her elbows. Underneath her jacket she wore a white v-neck. She also wore gray leggings and dark red high heel boots.

Arie gasped. "She has red eyes and pale skin! Does that mean..."

Hunter then started to cut her off as he replied. "Yes, she might be one of them. " Then Hunter remembered something.

" I forgot to tell you both three things last night. Vampires are also weak to crosses and holy water. And when they turn their victim, the victims mind changes and is also under the control of their master."

Harris then thought of something."Then that female might either be Night's master, the other way around, the same master, or different masters."

Arie had a spark in her eyes. "And that's why we made you incharge three years ago when all three of us meet! You were intelligent and you still are!"

Hunter nodded."Yes, you are able to go through the toughest of challenges."

Harris smirked. " Thank you, both of you, but we should go out and split up to find any proof or clues about all this." Hunter and Arie nodded as they all walked out the door.

"Wait hold on for a second! One more thing." Arie and Hunter looked at Harris. "We should all meet up before sunset in the park. Now let's go!" They both nodded as all three split up, going there own ways until dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Discovery

Harris took a path through the park into the woods. He tried looking for some clues outside of the city.

While he was finding his way, he heard a female voice. "Hey, boy, are you lost? " He was about to look when the person grabbed him.

Harris gasped. She was the same female who was caught on footage on the newscast."Well it might be too late for ya, because now, you will join us..."

She was about to bite when suddenly a white figure ran up to her and kicked, which caused her to fall to the ground.

The white figure had a white cloak with long sleeves, and the bottom of the cloak touched the ground and covered his body. It had a hood but his blue ears stuck out. Underneath he wore a white unoform and white shoes. He also had special white shades that hid his eye color. He wore white gloves and apparently had blue fur.

"Leave him be, Mayhem." He had a deep voice as Mayhem growled.

"But just you wait boy, you will become one of us soon." Mayhem then dissapeared.

" Are you alright?" The white figure asked.

"Yes sir, I am."

"My name is S. What's yours?"

Harris realized that his voice was really deep. "My name is Harris, Harris the hedgehog." S then turned away as Harris started to ask him a question. "If Mayhem was a vampire, how was she out here?" Harris was also thinking how he knew her, but didn't want to ask.

"These are the woods, there's alot of shade here. But we will meet again, good luck with your findings." S too then dissapeared. Harris was wondering how he knew that, but he decided to go back to the park and wait for the others.

* * *

Somewhere else Arie was walking on the sidewalk, looking for anything that had to do with the murders. She had a question about the footage so she called Hunter on her cell phone. She pulled it out and dialed his number.

In another place Hunter was walking in the alleys, looking for anything to do with the murders. He had a dagger ready to pull out of his sheath because vampires might be there. Suddenly his phone started to ring. He then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunter! It's Arie. I have a quick question to ask you."

Hunter then thought it was time to head back, but he wanted to answer Arie's question. "Yes Arie?"

"How come the vampire that was in the news footage show up? I though vampires can't see their own reflection?"

This was easy for Hunter to answer. " Two words, it's false. But we should get going, it's getting dark. And earlier Harris contacted me thathe was going to the park. So lets go too."

Arie agreed. "Right!"

Arie hung up as Hunter was on his way back, and so was Arie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Dark

Hunter started running because it was getting close to night He started to arrive at the park as he saw Harris and Arie. When he got near them, it was even closer to night. " Quick guys we need to get home before-" Hunter would say more but it was to late.

It was already night as the moon started shining. Arie started to get scared. "Oh no! Harris, Hunter what's going to happen?"

"What's going to happen? WHAT'S going to happen?" Harris recognized that feminine voice.

"Not you again!" Harris was right as Mayhem walked out of the shadows.

"Oh, my dear, you should think twice before you ask that question, but you already know what will..." Mayhem showed her fangs in a smirk as Hunter growled.

"Who are you!"

"Oh I haven't meet you two yet. My name is May, but you 'may' call me 'Mayhem'."

Arie became agitated from her bad pun. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh miss, this is what I'm going to do." Mayhem snapped her fingers as it revealed vampires sorrounding the three hedgehogs.

Hunter realized there were many of them."Oh crud! We're sorrounded!"

Mayhem looked pleased. "Yes hun, you're right. Perhaps we will meet once more, if you survive." She then dissapeared.

"Quick! Harris, Arie! Catch!" Hunter passed a dagger to both of them.

"Arie was confused." Huh? I though you can't kill vampires with everyday weapons!"

Hunter was going to give a quick explanation." These are low ranking vampires! You can kill them if you stab their hearts! Now lets go!" All three got into their fighting stances.

They all ran to each vampire and killed them. One lunged at Harris but dodged. He then kicked the vampire's back as he fell to the ground, then Harris stabbed him where his heart was as he turned to ash.

Hunter did the same. Arie killed a couple until one lunged at her. She couldn't escape it's grasp. Arie yelled for help as she was at the time vulnerable. " Huh? ARIE!" Hunter started running towards her as the vampire was about to bite.

Then all of a sudden the vampire paused, and turned to ash. It revealed a blue white had sharp teeth and his canines were also had white, long, sharp nails. Hunter noticed what kind of creature it was. "Huh? It can't be. It is! It's a werehog!" The werehog nodded.

After a while all the vampires where dead. " You, you saved me! Thank you! My name is Arie, that's Hunter, and over there is Harris. What's yours?"

The werehog paused for a moment. "My name is Cinoster, but you can call me Cino."

Hunter went up to him,"Yes, thank you, you helped us defeat these monsters."

Harris then spoke up," Yes indeed. Is there any way we can repay you?"

"Heh, no thanks I'm good."

"Are you really?" They all heard a sinister voice. It revealed Night.

"Night! Huh? You know him?" Harris and Cino said together.

"Enough questions, even though you defeated all these low levels, it doesn't mean you can beat me." Cino growled while Arie and Hunter tried to realize who Night was.

"Harris, you will turn soon, and when you do, you'r friends, will die!"

Night then all of a sudden dissapeared. Cino then walked up to Harris," Harris, when did you meet Night?"

"I meet him in an alley,when he warned me a similiar warning close to this one." Cino then looked at Hunter.

"But Cino , how do you suppose he knew Harris's name?"

"It must of been when Arie told me all of your names, he must of eavesdropped."

Arie then blushed of embarrassment.

" But in the meantime, I'm sure I will meet you all again." He then walked into the darkness.

"Arie , Hunter, let's go back home." We can figure out a strategy in the morning," They nodded as all three walked back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Of Blood

Harris was already in bed as he was sound asleep. He was exhausted from all the excitement. Then he woke up as he heard a noise. He looked around his room. There was nothing.

He ignored this feeling as he went back to bed. Then he heard it again. It sounded like it came from behind his door. He got up from his bed and walked towards it. "Hello? Anybody?" He didn't get a reply but was still curious.

When he opened it, Night was standing there. "Yes, you called?" Because Harris wasn't prepared for this, Night kicked him in the stomach which caused him to fly across the room and hit the wall above his bed. He then landed as Night advanced.

Harris had no time to move because Night was fast. Then he lunged his head and bit Harris on his neck as he started to suck his blood.

Harris screamed in pain as Arie and Hunter heard. " Harris, HARRISON I'm coming!" Arie screamed. They reached his room as they saw Night sucking Harris's blood. They stood in horror as they watched. After a liitle while, the same scene was happening, and Hunter lost it.

" That's, ENOUGH!" Hunter ran towards Night with a dagger in his hand. But Night smiled evily and bared his fangs, and transformed into red mist, thus leaving the room.

Arie stood egast. "How did he do that?!"

Hunter had a solution, "It must be one of his powers. I never knew vampires could do such a thing."

Harris groaned on his bed as he was injured.

"Quick Hunter! We have to get Harris to the lab!" Hunter agreed as they both lifted him up. Quickly going down the stairs they reached the lab that Tails built for Arie.

She set him on the table as Arie used a scanner on Harris to see if any venom in his system. Then she got results. "Hunter these are the results, it only shows a tiny bit of venom in his blood, however, this is a different type of venom."

Hunter wanted to know what this 'different' meant."Arie, what does this mean?"

Arie was about to explain," It mean's it might not be vampire venom, it also means that Harris won't turn. But in the morning, I will run further tests on him to find out more."

Hunter then turned his glance to Harris.

" But Hunter, for now, let's bring him back to bed while he's still unconsious." Hunter nodded as they lifted Harris back to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else, Mayhem was waiting in a dark alley. She was getting inpatient. " Ugh, where is he? How long does it take to get blood?" It appeared she was talking to someone else.

" Wow, Mayhem you need some patience." Night returned and heard Mayhem's statement.

" Master! You returned!" She then bowed to her master. " So... how did the feeding go? Did you convert the boy yet?"

Night stood there and smirked, showing his fangs." Patience, my dear. The time hasn't come yet. Although his blood was rather refreshing, I have another plan in mind."

Mayhem stood there waiting for more.

"But until then, you..." He faced the shadows where a cobalt hedgehog was standing. "Soon, when my plan starts, it will be your time toshine..."

After the statement, the hedgehog in the shadows had a slight frown, having no care about Night's plan. For Night was his master, he didn't mind if Night's plan failed, but would enjoy Night's plan succeding due to him being his master.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Two Tails

Harris suddenly appeared in a dark place. There was nothing to be seen. Then Night showed up. "Night!" Harris got in his fighting stance.

"Relax boy, I'm not going to hurt you, for now." Harris then threw a punch at Night but dodged easily. "You will become one of us, and you will cause missery and pain to your friends..."

Then a mirror appeared infront of Harris. He started to wonder why it was there. Then, his reflection changed. It now had pale skin, fangs, and red blood eyes. Harris was shocked.

While he was looking at his reflection, he then felt a surge in his body. He groaned and got on his knees and hands. He saw his skin turning pale, and felt something pressing against his gums. He then felt his canines grow longer into fangs.

He then felt pain in his eyes as they changed into blood red. Night started to laugh menicingly as Harris's transformation complete. Harris started to shake as he found out what he's become...

* * *

"Harrison! Wake up!" Arie saw Harris rolling in his sleep as she started to shake him as he started to wake up. Then he screamed. "Harris! What's wrong?" Arie was concerned.

Harris realized he was only dreaming. "Sorry, Arie, I had a horrible nightmare..." He also realized his neck was sore. "Arie! Night bit me! Am I going to turn?"

"Well I'm not sure... last night, I used my scanner and I got a result that was somewhat different from the normal vampire venom... That's why I invited someone to help me."

Arie then heard the doorbell ring.

"Arie! I'll get it!" Hunter got of the couch and opened the door. It was Tails. "Hey Tails! What brings you here?"

Tails was confused. "Hey Hunter. Nice to see you too." Tails had a sarcastic tone because Hunter didn't greet him. " But anyways, didn't Arie tell you?"

Arie and Harris started walking down the stairs. "Hey Tails! It's nice to see you! You're here to figure out my problem, right?"

Tails nodded as they all walked to Arie's lab. " Harris, could you please sit in this chair? Arie and I are going to run some blood tests."

Harris agreed as he sat down.

" Arie, I brought some vampire venom with me to do a comparison with the venom of Harris' blood." Arie got a needle out as she got some of Harris' blood. She had four slides and set them on the table.

She took the venom out of Harris's blood and put it in a seperate slide, then Tails took out his own scanner and scanned the vampire venom and the venom from Harris' blood.

Tails then got results. " Okay Arie, it seems like the two samples are nothing alike."

Arie was confused. "What do you mean by nothing alike Tails?"

" I'm saying that the venom from Harris' blood, isn't venom. It's similiar to a persons DNA."

Harris then got out of his chair."But Night, a vampire, bit me last night,.but I havn't turned yet."

Tails had an answer. "Well Harris, you won't turn because it wasn't venom, but something else, and I think this DNA is from the person is from the person you're talking about. But I don't know exactly what the DNA will do..." Tails was in deep thought.

Hunter put his hand on on Tails shoulder. "Don't worry Tails, I think everything is okay now."

Tails sighed. "Oh, fine. But because I'm visiting from Station Square, I'm staying in a hotel not too far from here."

Arie started to speak up. " Yeah, I'm glad Station Square is close to Dentropalis. But also, have you figured out what happened to Sonic yet?"

Tails looked upset. "No Arie, not yet... And not too long ago, Shadow went missing too."

All three gasped. How did the Ultimate Lifeform go missing? "Well, Tails, thank you for helping me figuring out my case."

Tails nodded. "You're welcome Harris! Glad to help!"

Hunter noticed it was sunset. "Hey Tails, we all decided that we're going to bed early tonight so we can figure out something in the morning. We would have you stay, but we don't want you in danger."

Tails nodded. " The weird thing is when you're busy with samples, the day goes by fast!"

Arie giggled. "I agree with you. See you later Tails!"

"You too Arie!"

Tails left and shut the door. He walked on the side walk when he passed an alley. Then someone grabbed Tail's neck and went back in the shadows with Tails. "Ack! What the-" They kept walking as the person reached to a stop.

There, Mayhem and Night was standing there. "Well done, you have done well." The cobalt hedgehog that grabbed Tails smirked a bit, showing his fangs.

"Now, little fox, you will play a role in my plan..."

Tails was scared. "HEEEELP!" Tails screamed as they all walked deeper into the alley.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Shining Sun

Arie started to get out of her bed as she saw the beautiful scene of the city. _The DNA in Harris' blood... I don't know how that will affect him, well, I guess I'll find out eventually. _

Arie couldn't figure out what it would do. But she decided it's a beautiful day outside and wanted her teamates to go with her.

She ran downstairs and started to watch TV. She noticed it was on the news channel as she changed it to something less stressing. After an episode or two, It was 3:26 as Harris and Hunter came downstairs.

" Arie! Up early I see?" Harris was suprised.

"Yeah, I was out here for three hours. You guys can be such heavy sleepers." Arie grumbled.

She then started to change the subject. "I just wanted to tell you both something..." Hunter was puzzeled as Arie was trying not to giggle.

" Well, what is this 'something'?"

Arie was finnaly going to spill it."Well, because it's a beautiful day outside, I was thinking of taking a break and have some fun today."

Hunter gave a smirk. "Well, because it's daytime, I don't see why not? Harris?"

Arie and Hunter looked at Harris. "Sure!" They all took a step outside, closed the door, and felt the nice cool breeze. "So where should we all go first?" Harris asked. "How about we go to the park?" That was the first thing that popped in his mind.

" Well, it's a long way there, maybe two hours... But we would see stuff on the way there but...Sure! It's nice outside, so that would be perfect!" Arie smiled as all three got to the park. All three sat on a bench infront of a playground. Arie saw kids playing and running.

"Guys, look at the kids! They are having so much fun!" Harris and Hunter nodded. Then Tails came and walked towards them. "Hey Tails! It's nice to see you!" Arie smiled.

"... It's nice to see you too." Tails said with a now dead sounding voice, and stood there with an expressionless face.

Hunter noticed it. "Uh, Tails? Is there something wrong?"

Tails nodded no but he was still expressionless. "...I'm just tired, that's all."

Tails started to continue. "...But would you all like to visit the hotel? It's getting dark and I would love for you all to come to dinner with me."

Hunter nodded. "But what about the vampires? It might get dark."

Tails pulled out four gadgets out of his bag that he was carrying. "... These will give out a garlic-like scent when the person walks near a vampire, so I can assure you all that we'll be safe." Tails was still expressionless.

Harris then nodded. " Okay then, let's go!" Arie and Hunter nodded also as the four walked away from the park. Tails was leading the way as he stopped infront of a dark alley.

Arie was puzzled. " Uh, Miles? Why did we stop infront of an alley?"

Tails then looked at Arie with an expressionless face. " ... We can take this alley as a shortcut to the hotel, as long as we have these gadgets with us, we'll be safe."

The three nodded as they followed Tails into the dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Dark Night

They all kept walking in the dark alley, as Arie was wondering when they would arrive.

"...This way." Tails took a turn to the left as all three followed.

After a couple minutes they reached a dead end. Arie wondered why. She trusted Tails alot as they were both best friends." Miles, why did you take us to a clearing at the end of this alley? All there is is a wall, we can't go further." Arie was waiting for an answer as Tails only stood there.

Her question was answered as Night appeared.

Hunter growled. "Night! What are you doing here?"

Night chuckled. " Same as you, having fun." His red eyes then glowed in the dark."... Slave, come here."

Tails then walked over to Night, as he started to rub the fox's head.

"Well done, slave. Now, what I want you to do is head to your hotel room, fall asleep on your bed, and when you awake, forget all about what happened before one of my servants stole you, and go back to normal."

Tails then nodded slowly. "...Yes, master, I will do as you command."

Tails then walked past the three hedgehogs, and headed back to his hotel.

Harris growled. "What did you do to Tails?!"

Night chuckled." I only made him my temporary slave...Now Harris, come forward."

"No! I will never-" Harris had an urge in his body as he walked to Night and stood next to him.

Arie gasped as she found out something._ So that's what the DNA-like venom did to Harris! _

"What did you do to him?!" Hunter yelled as Night chuckled more.

"Now Harrison, walk to your right and stop next to the shadows over there."

Harris couldn't control his body as he walked where Night commanded.

"Now, my servant, reveal yourself to our guests."

As commanded, the cobalt hedgehog walked out of the shadows.

Hunter stood in horror."Shadow!"

"Yes Hunter, you are correct, Shadow is now one of my faithful servants, as Harris will too. Now, Shadow, will you do the honors?"

Shadow smiled evily, showing his fangs.

Arie noticed that Shadow's skin was now pale, because he's a vampire.

" I will be pleased, my lord," Shadow obeyed his master as he lunged his head forward and bit Harris' neck, sucking his blood.

"Arie, we need to stop him!"

Arie nodded as they both ran towards Shadow. Then they flew backwards and hit the ground as Mayhem appeared.

"No one interferes with master's plans."

Shadow was still drinking Harris' blood until he grew pale. He then dropped him to the ground.

"Excelent work, Shadow."

Shadow turned to his master and bared his fangs. He also picked Harris up as all the vampires dissapeared, including Harris.

Arie and Hunter were still on the ground."Harrison..." Arie said one last word as they both blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: More Questions

Arie started to wake up as it was morning. She was lying on the ground. She started to wonder why she was there. Then she remembered.

Tails betrayed them and joined Night! Night was the one who took Shadow and converted him! Worse of all, he took Harris, and he's gone.

She also realized that she was unconsious as she saw Hunter beside him. "Hunter, Hunter wake up!"

Hunter startes to move as he woke up. "Ugh, what happened?"

Arie explained to him as Hunter realized the truth.

"Harris? Gone?! Why did it happen..." Hunter couldn't accept the fact that Harris was gone.

"Hunter, lets go to Tails hotel! He might of known about what happened... If we can force that little weasel to tell us!"

He didn't like it when Arie was mad. So Hunter nodded as they got up and ran towards the hotel.

When they got there they opened the door and went up to the front desk. " Yes? How could we help you today?" The manager had a friendly smile.

" Sir, we need to see our friend who is visiting here. His name is Miles Prower also known as Tails," Arie was done telling the manager the information they needed.

"Yes, he's on the second floor, room 312. Have a good day!"

Arie and Hunter left and walked into the elevator. They pressed floor two and they were carried to the second floor. Then they arrived at Tail's hotel room.

Hunter knocked on the door. "Tails! It's us! We need to talk!" Hunter kept knocking as the door still wasn't open.

"Hunter, relax, I'll use this." Arie pulled a device out of her pocket and stuck part of it in the lock of the door.

When a green light flashed on it, she opened the door, stuck it back in her pocket, and saw Tails lying on his bed."Tails!" They both yelled his name as they ran towards his bed.

"Tails! Wake up!" Arie started to shake him as he started to wake up. He yawned and then had a suprised look on his face, wondering how he got back in his hotel room.

"Hey guys. What are you doing in my room? And if you can, can you explain how I got here?"

Arie and Hunter were shocked that Tails now had expression and no longer a dead sounding voice, not to mention he was playing dumb.. Then Hunter grabbed Tails arm and got closer to him.

"Don't lie to me, fox boy! We saw you last night with that monster, Night, and you tricked us! How could you do such a thing?!"

Arie pulled Hunter and made him face her. "Hunter! Relax! I honestly think that Tails does't know a thing! But how..."

Hunter then realized something."Arie, two days ago when Tails went back to his hotel room, Night could of hypnotized Tails!"

Arie nodded. "I agree with you. This is starting to make sense."

Tails then got off of his bed. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Arie nodded as she told Tails what happened yesterday.

" So you're saying that not only Night hypnotized me, but he was also the one that kidnapped Shadow, converted him, and Shadow bit Harris to convert him?"

Hunter and Arie nodded." I don't know what Night would want to do with Harris. Oh Harrison..." Arie was worried.

Tails walked up to Arie and put his hand on her shoulder."Don't worry, Arie. We'll further investigate this."

Arie looked at Tails. " Thank you, Miles."

Tails then remembered something. "Guys, I was going to check out ofthe hotel today and go back home. But because all this happened, I would like to stay over at your house for a while."

Hunter nodded. " Sure thing Tails! You're welcome to our house anytime!"

Tails flew into the air. "Thank you Hunter! And if you don't mind, I came here with the X Tornado, so I'm going to bring it with me! ...Say! Would you guys want a ride home? It would take faster to get there! "

The two hedgehogs nodded happily and took a ride home on the X Tornado.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A New Servant

Harris started to wake up as he was on concrete floor. He was still in the alley! It was dusk.

"Good morning, Harris... how did you sleep?" It was Night.

"What are you doing here?!"

Night's eyes glowed as he was in the shadows."I'm here for a reason."

Harris growled while he was still on the ground.

"Master." Shadow walked up to Night.

" Yes Shadow?"

" When I bit him, I made sure a injected alot of venom, so he should be transforming any minute now."

Night bared his fangs. "Excellent..."

Then all of a sudden, Harris started to scream in pain. He felt something pressing against his gums as long fangs appeared. His skin turned pale and his eyes turned blood red.

There stood a newly turned vampire, as he gave an evil smirk. Mayhem looked pleased. "Master, Harris turned and he's now in his blood frenzy stage, how long will this last?"

Night took a nice look at his new servant. " I would have to say until midnight, and after that his mind will change."Finally, the sun set, and he looked at his master. "You may go."

Harris bared his fangs as he turned into red mist and faded out of the alley.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Thirst For Blood

Once Harris was out of the alley, he reverted back from being red mist, and looked for prey. After walking , he arrived at a park, and Harris smirked, showing his fangs.

He was walking behind trees until he saw a couple sitting on a bench and took the oppertunity and advanced towards the bench. Then, he grabbed the woman and bit her neck, drinking her blood.

The man stood in horror as he watched the scene. When he finished he threw the woman to the ground, and smiled evily at the man, showing his fangs as his blood red eyes glowed.

The man ran but it was no use. Harris was faster as the man had the same fate. He dropped him as he walked out of the park. In a couple of hours there were drained bodies everywhere.

Harris' bloodlust was satisfied as he started to walk back to the alleys. But then he stopped and grabbed his head, screaming in pain. The blood frenzy was over as Harris realized what he's become.

"Oh no... What did I do?!"

"Don't worry Harris, what you did was a pleasure. Too bad I didn't come with you."

Harris growled as he saw Night. He kicked Night in the face as Night was displeased.

"How dare you treat your master like that!"

Shadow and Mayhem also appeared. "Master, I think I know why he hasn't changed."

"Well why Shadow?"

Shadow continued. "It's because he has Royal Blood! That's why you were in control of his body temporarily."

Night had an angry look on his face. "...No problem then... Shadow, Mayhem, you know what to do."

The two vampires nodded as they both pinned Harris to a wall. Harris struggled but couldn't move. Night advanced towards the fledgling and kept his eyes open with his fingers.

Then he stared into Harris' eyes as Night's pupils changed into dark red swirls. After a couple of seconds Harris's pupils also changed into dark red swirls and his face turned expressionless.

The Alpha started to hypnotize Harris. " I am your master."

Harris started to repeat words in a dead sounding tone with no emotion, and said words similiar to Night's. "You are my master."

"You don't have Royal Blood, just normal blood."

"I don't have Royal blood, just normal blood."

" When I snap my fingers, from then on you will always act like you have never been hypnotized, you will only act like a vampire under my control."

"When you snap your fingers, from then on I will act like I have never been hypnotized, I will only act like a vampire under your control."

Night then snapped his fingers as Harris' expression changed from expressionless to an evil smile, and the swirls from Night's and Harris' pupils faded.

"It is finished." He let go of Harris' eyes, and he commanded Shadow and Mayhem to let go. "Harris, follow us."

"Yes master, you will be pleased." Harris bared his fangs in an evil smile as Night was pleased with his newly turned servant, as all four walked into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked my story, because a sequel is now out! Oh and sorry Harris turned so early, I know that he's the leader: but his plan was a recycled version of what would happen to an uncreated character.**


End file.
